Transformers one half
by Alex phoenix Wing
Summary: RaNa Before TF the film 2007 Megatron and one other found their way to Earth.Megatron landed in the northpole, the other one of them crashed in a certain cursed training ground in China. And three guesses as to who get its powers.Of course it's Ranma
1. Here's Ranma Kinda

Transformers ½.

Before Transformers the film 2007 Megatron and one other found their way to earth. Megatron landed in the northpole , the other one of them crashed in a certain cursed training ground in China. And three guesses as to who get it's powers. Of course it's Ranma.

Chapter 01

Here's Ranma...kinda.

A Ferrari 360 Modena stopped before one of the many houses in Tokyo, it was a large house and a sign on it proclaimed, Tendo Dojo. The door of the car opened as a balding man in a faded white gi got out, "Are you sure you want to wait?" The man asked.  
A young voice replied, "Of course, pop. I can't meet anyone while I am like this. Just get me some hot water. Or else I refuse to be your ride anymore."  
The man patted the hood of the car, "You know you can't keep this a secret for long."  
The voice spoke again, "I hope I can keep it long enough."  
"Soun, my good friend! Are you there?" the man called at the house, "It's me, Genma."

"Genma!! my friend, how are you?" A man in a brown gi came running, followed by a girl with a pageboy haircut.  
The girl became more interested in the car then the man. She started to check it out as her father and Genma started to talk about things. 'They must be rich if they can buy a Ferrari. Or not,' she thought as she noticed that the car didn't have a license plate, "Is this thing stolen?" she wondered. She opened the door and sat down on the passenger seat. Suddenly the door slammed shut and the car's engine started with a roar.  
"Nabiki!" Soun shouted, as the girl started beating on the window of the car.  
Genma called out a different name, "Ranma, Stop it!" That shout brought both Nabiki as her father to a topic they discussed before.  
"Ranma? Where is your son anyway?" Soun asked.  
"Your daughter has entered him," Genma answered with a sigh, "He is the car. It is a long story. Ranma, you know you can't change back unless you are 'empty', so let her go."  
A silence then, "Okay, it was fun while it lasted." And the doors opened. Nabiki dashed out and turned to the car. "Pop," the voice spoke again.  
Genma nodded, "Can I have some hot water, We, Ranma and I, will explain later."  
Ranma interrupted, "Can I park myself inside? It is rather embarrasing to change here on the streets. The hot water change, Dad," the car added, "Not the other one. That one attracts to much attention, and will scare the hell out of them. Unless we explain it first. And we have two other guests as well."  
"Did that car just talk?!" a girl with black-blue hair all but shouted.  
The car backed up and drove up to them, "Yes, I did," the voice replied, "Now if you'll excuse me. I must park myself."  
The third girl had unlocked the gate so the car could get through, "Can I get you anything, Car-san?" the girl asked as if a talking and fully sentient car was a common occurence.  
"Some hot water and a bathrobe or something similar of that length, if you could," the car told her. The girl bowed and entered the house. Nabiki approached him, a little afraid, "You don't have to fear me, Nabiki," the car told her, "I would never have hold you hostage or something like that. I'd only ride around for a while."  
Nabiki's eyes narrowed, "Who are you to call me that?" She said.  
"I am sorry," the voice agreed, "We do not have closeness yet do we, Nabiki-san."  
"No, we do not." She told the car, "I don't believe myself, I am talking to a CAR!!" she muttered.  
"Although I am currently a car, I DO have a human personality. And I do like your butt against my paint." the car said, adding the last bit a little cheeky.  
Nabiki jumped as she realized that she indeed had started to lean on the hood of the car. "You are a pervert, aren't you?" She asked the car.  
"No more then the next sentient vehicle," the Ferrari replied, "You're leaning again."  
Nabiki jumped away again. A small laugh was heard from the vehicle and Nabiki had the vision of a grin. "You mentioned two changes? Can you tell me about them?" the girl asked.  
"If you want, I am actually a boy, Ranma Saotome. Due to... happenings, I change into something like this everytime I am hit by cold water, hot water reverses me to my original form, but I change again when I am hit by cold water. Each time I can choose a mechanical device, any mechanical device, it doesn't have to be the same one everytime, it can be a diskman to a car to even a plane, to change into." the car told the girl.  
"And the other change?" Nabiki pressed on.  
"The other change is from said vehicle to a robot of equal proportions. Which isn't really good if you want to remain relatively unknown. It will frighten the neighbours if a 2-story high robot appears."

"Car-san, I brought you the water and the bathrobe," the third girl spoke as she approached the red car. "Thank you, eeh...," the car realized he didn't know the girl's name.  
"It's Kasumi," the girl gave an almost radiant smile.  
"Thank you, Kasumi-san."  
The girl looked at the car, "You can call me Kasumi."  
"Very well, Kasumi. Please place the bathrobe on my roof and pour the hot water over me."  
"Why?" Nabiki asked.  
"I told you about the fact that I am really a boy. Through trial and error me and my father discovered that my body roughly lies in the middle of whatever device I have copied. So the bathrobe should fall roughly over my body. Because the clothes do not transform with me, and due to the size difference they are always ripped to shreds so I will be... well.. naked when I change back."

"I heard the story from your father, HOW TRAGIC!!" the man known as Soun cried, "But seeing hot water changes you back," He threw the water on the car, "These are my three daughters, Kasumi age 19, Nabiki age 17 and Akane age 16. One of them will be your fiancee."  
The car had melted away, leaving a young teenager standing in the bathrobe. He looked at the three girl, "Saotome Ranma, Sumimasen."

* * *

Author's note: AAAAARGH!!! I can't help myself but I keep seeing new story ideas at every corner. This one I blame on reading Kayemsi's Ranma, the second time around and seeing the Transformers movie.

* * *

Edit: I had a few complains about the readability of the story so I altered it. This story is purely about the movie, so people can understand it without having to be a TF fantatic although I'll try to put a few cameo's in my fic.

The Ferrari is a slight joke as Ranma's name, as many of the readers know, means wild horse.


	2. Transformation

Transformers ½.

Before Transformers the film 2007 Megatron and one other found their way to earth. Megatron landed in the north pole , the other one of them crashed in a certain cursed training ground in China. And three guesses as to who get it's powers. Of course it's Ranma.

Previous chapter

_"I heard the story from your father, HOW TRAGIC!!" the man known as Soun cried, "But seeing hot water changes you back," He threw the water on the car, "These are my three daughters, Kasumi age 19, Nabiki age 17 and Akane age 16. One of them will be your fiancée." The car had melted away, leaving a young teenager standing in the bathrobe. He looked at the three girl, "Saotome Ranma, Sumimasen."_

Chapter 02

Ranma looked at the three girls, before shaking his head, "I cannot make a choice, not yet at least. The four of us have just met, it would be unfair to them to force them to be with a person they might not like."  
"Why not. You are a boy, aren't you? You would love to get the chance!" Akane shouted.  
Ranma looked at her, "Thanks to pop's training journey I am also part machine. Machines aren't guided by hormones, but more by logic. Even those with a sentient mind. I want a kind of control that can only be obtained by trust. That's why I can't make a choice, it is one of you who needs to agree to this."

Both Kasumi and Nabiki silently gave Ranma several plus points as the boy at least acted more mature then he seemed. Akane however still didn't trust him.  
"This 'transformation'... how does it work?" The second-born daughter asked.  
Ranma looked at her, "The moment I am hit with cold water, I change into a robot, then I can choose a 'body' which will be my base-form. The base-form also can transform into a robot, only it has the same mass as the base-form. I can talk though and I can upgrade myself to another model of the same device, a car to a different car but not a car to a plane," Ranma explained.  
"So any device?" Nabiki asked.  
Ranma nodded, "Only if there is a example nearby, but it can be any device. A tv, radio, car, plane, military vehicles. Everything."  
"So, if I wanted you to change into a camera?"  
"That wouldn't be what you want, but what I want as 'base'. But then I have to see a camera to copy. I can also change into a fully working coffee-maker, which can transform and bring it up to you."  
"Yes, please," Nabiki moaned.  
"Speaking of which," Ranma spoke as he slammed his fist in the palm of his other hand, "I want to help around the house."  
"I can't ask that of you," Kasumi objected, "You are a guest."  
"I am a guest," Ranma agreed, "but no freeloader. I can still make myself useful as a vehicle. You can use the space I have for groceries or something. Or I could transport you on a trip to somewhere."  
"Like where to," Nabiki asked.  
"Anywhere! Remember with hot and cold water I can change to another vehicle. So anywhere is possible. To the airport as a car, hot water, cold water, I choose a plane and we'll take-off."  
"What about gas? We can't keep paying for you to drive."  
Ranma smirked, "I run on Energon, a different energy, the only equivalent I could find was the Nuclear fusion."  
"Fusion?" Kasumi asked, "People are still discussing the theory of it, aren't they?"  
"Didn't I mention I have direct access to the internet when I am a machine."  
"NO, YOU DID NOT!" Nabiki screeched.  
"Oh, sorry about that."

Genma nudged Soun, "I feel the chemistry between those two."  
"Yes, it appears Nabiki is the best choice."  
"It is best if the two of you would shut up before you say something stupid," Ranma spoke up.  
"WAAH!" Soun cried, "Your son hates me."  
"I don't hate you, I know my pop," Ranma smirked, "We told them all know about my transformation," He looked at his father, "but not about yours."

"You can also change into a car?" Akane asked.  
"Not really," Ranma answered, "I was completely human when we left Japan, but I left China as part machine. Thanks to pop and a visit Jusenkyo, the pools of sorrow. It is a training ground filled with pools and in each spring something died. I fell into an unknown spring, which apparently coexisted near the spring of the drowned girl, yet was still separate,. Whereas I picked up this 'curse', pop fell into Shonmaoniichuan, the spring of the drowned panda."  
"Ranma! How dare you to tell them that!"  
"They're going to find out anyway, and besides isn't it your fault? Having a guide without being able to READ THE BLASTED THING!" with that Ranma got up and threw his father into the air, causing him to land in the conveniently placed Koi-pond.  
True to word, a panda emerged from the water, -Damn you, boy- a sign in the paws proclaimed. The panda ran over and grabbed a fist of the boy's shirt. Hosting him up into the air He clearly intending to return the favor.  
Ranma started into the eyes of the creature, and glared, "Do you want me to get wet, pop? Remember my form. I can do a lot of damage to you," the boy spoke, a silent warning in his eyes. The panda swallowed hard but lowered the boy. The panda brought a sign down on top of the boy's head, -So can I, boy. So can I.- The sign split in half. -Huh?- another sign was held up.  
"Pop!" Ranma whispered, his hand was placed in the pond, "Run!" Ranma grew and took on a metal shape. Soon a two-story robot was towering over the four people. The panda had fled inside. Luckily it was late in the evening so nobody was outside. The robot looked around before it stopped and, after a seconds, started shrinking again. Plates grew on his limbs as the robot seemingly imploded. Seconds later, instead of a robot, there was a motor.  
"Ranma?" Nabiki breathed.  
The headlights flashed. Then the motor exploded. Things twisted and turned before the eyes of the Tendo's. Soon a robot of about the same height as Ranma had appeared. A purple and pointy emblem on its chest. "I am Ranma Saotome, Sorry about this." 


	3. School

Transformers ½.

Before Transformers the film 2007 Megatron and one other found their way to earth. Megatron landed in the north pole , the other one of them crashed in a certain cursed training ground in China. And three guesses as to who get it's powers. Of course it's Ranma.

Previous chapter

_The headlights flashed. Then the motorcycle exploded. Things twisted and turned before the eyes of the Tendo's. Soon a robot of about the same height as Ranma had appeared. A purple and pointy emblem on its chest. "I am Ranma Saotome, Sorry about this." _

Chapter 03

School

"So this is your robot form?" Nabiki asked. Ranma observed her, "Yes and no, this is _**A **_robot form. The form you saw before the bike is my normal form, after that I choose a thing to change into, like the motorcycle I currently have in use. A different vehicle has a different robot form." "What kind of limits does the form have?" "Not many. In terms of speed, any vehicle is boosted beyond its normal or even its maximum capabilities. A military fighter could leave Earth's orbit with the boost the energon gives. Although I don't know if I would be able to bring any guests along then. I do not think I come equipped with a life support system for those inside me. I'd have to test that later."  
"I see," Nabiki said with a slightly disappointed voice. ( Not that she would admit it.)  
"From what I understand, this form has a history of its own. It is called a Cybertronian lifeform. These robots come from the planet Cybertron."  
"So you're an alien?" Akane asked. Ranma smiled, a weird look on the metallic face, "I suppose I am. Anyway, Cybertronians are divided in two...fractions if you will, Autobots and Decepticons. In general history Autobots are considered as heroes while Decepticons are often portrayed as evil." "That sounds biased," Nabiki noted, "You are one of these Decepticons, right?"

The machine nodded, "I am, it is true that Megatron, the leader of that fraction, has always wanted of galactic conquest. It is true that the others often follow him. Good and Evil **are** relative. The truth is that Decepticons are more combat-focused then the more peace-loving Autobots. That doesn't make me more evil. Thanks to Megatron and decades of war the true meaning of the Decepticons has withered and forgotten by many," Ranma sounded bitter, "The leadership of Cybertron was to be shared. Optimus Prime and the Autobots would lead in times of peace, Decepticons in times of conflict. The universe has more then one race, there are others who are on a similar conquest as Megatron." he answered the question which would have interrupted him

Akane suddenly yawned and rubbed her eyes, "I am sorry."  
"Don't be," Ranma replied, "It _is_ rather late and a lot has been revealed. I understand. We can continue tomorrow."  
Nabiki watched as Ranma was being led inside the house by Kasumi, still in robot form. Akane followed.  
Nabiki's face did not show any emotions but on the inside she was curious. Ranma was different then the other boys. Like Akane, she had thought that he would jump at the chance to be engaged to one of them. To hell with what she, Akane and Kasumi would want. Ranma was not just a boy, he actually took their feelings in consideration. He seemed like an okay guy. Nabiki went inside the house. She went to her room and started to undress. Perhaps tomorrow, after they had some sleep. Nabiki fell asleep rather easily, but her mind couldn't leave out one thought, 'He _is_ cute!'

Ranma and Genma were led to one of the guest rooms by Kasumi, "Will this be all right?" Genma nodded, "It is fine. Right, Ranma?" The robot shook his head, "It's your call. I am a machine. I'll be outside." "Ranma, you don't have to do this," the eldest Tendo daughter said. Ranma shook his metallic head, "It is all right. Because I have Energon I need little sleep."  
The robot stepped outside and transformed again, leaving a black and red-coloured motorcycle standing in the front yard on the Tendo home. The headlights flashed softly when Kasumi, dressed in a nightgown, put a blanket over him before she went back inside.

Ranma logged in on the internet, with incredible speeds he obtained all sorts of information he found relevant. He accessed sites about Nerima. Obtaining information about the city he currently stayed in.

XXXX

Nabiki groaned as a pleasant smell near her awakened her from her slumber. She opened her eyes to see a cup of coffee on her desk, next to a coffee maker? She took a sip as her mind recalled what happened the day before. When the memories were dumped into her, she looked from the cup in her hands to the machine on her desk.

"Ranma?"

In response the machine fell apart as the parts turned and twisted like they had when Ranma changed into the bike-robot thing.

"I told you I would help around the house," the new robot spoke. In contrast to the original form and the bike-form he'd shown yesterday, this robot was little larger then the leg of a human. Its voice was higher in pitch. The robot jumped off the desk, opened the door and left. Leaving Nabiki staring bewildered at the slightly ajar door. After she downed the remaining contents of the cup, she got dressed and went downstairs.

"Ranma, stop that," the voice of Kasumi drifted to Nabiki's ears, "That is my job."

Nabiki's eyebrows rose, Kasumi sounded... annoyed? The girl peeked around the corner. She grinned slightly as Ranma apparently had transformed AGAIN, this time in a toaster. Ranma kept transforming, placing the slices of bread in the slits himself as a robot, transforming and using his charged ability to roast the bread perfect in seconds. This all much to the displeasement of Kasumi, who tried to convince the transforming robot to let the normal toaster do it.

"Give it up, sis," Nabiki said, "You won't be able to convince him."

"Nabiki, you're up early. Do you want your coffee?"

Nabiki shook her head, "Ranma was ahead of you that time too," she showed her the mug she brought with her. Kasumi surprised Nabiki by briefly glaring at the robot, who had finally stopped.

"It appears that the breakfast is done," Kasumi sighed, "It is done in a quarter of the time it normally took." The robot jumped of the table with a metallic 'CLANK' and made his way upstairs. The two girls heard water rushing, so apparently Ranma was filling the bath. Five minutes later, Ranma came down, in human form and dressed in a robe, "Why don't you take a bath, Kasumi? I can take it from here."  
"You're the guest, I can't do that. I need to take ca..."  
"Actually, I think that's a great idea. I think I'll join you," Nabiki said and she started to gently pull a still complaining sister with her.  
"Nabiki, he's a guest! It's wrong to let him..."  
"Help around the house? It is something I should have done a long time ago. I've seemed to just realize that you are my older sister, not our maid," she held the shoulders of her sister, "No, let him help. You can't work twenty-four/seven. You can relax, you should. Allow Ranma to take over for now. If he keeps doing it every day like you have, then you can complain."  
"He is different, isn't he?" Kasumi said, "Not just that he is a robot. His whole personality.. it is discomforting somehow, yet at the same time it isn't."  
"How does a robot drown anyway? As far as I know machines aren't alive."  
"Perhaps his body isn't alive, but he is," Kasumi said as the two entered the bathroom, "He definitely has a soul inside him."  
"Definitely, sis."

The two girls got into the water. Kasumi allowed a small moan to escape. "Maybe I could get used to this. Soaking like this is wonderful. "  
"So.. Do you want him or can I take him?"  
"NABIKI!" Kasumi's eyes widened, "You shouldn't."  
"Why not? I won't get a boyfriend through normal means. I mean nobody will date the Ice Queen, at least not willingly," Nabiki said, a bit of anger, or was it regret? at least something Kasumi couldn't properly identify sounded in her voice.  
"But will Ranma like it? He took our feelings in consideration, shouldn't we do the same?"  
They heard the door slide open and Akane's voice drifted through, "Can I join? Ranma told me you two were in here."  
"Sure, come on in," Nabiki said. The three sisters started talking about what they thought about their new house guests, in particular the youngest one.

"School?" Ranma voiced  
"Yes, we will be staying for quite a while," Genma replied  
"It is the same school Akane and I go to," Nabiki said.  
"That's nice but I don't need to go to school. I have a connection to the internet, remember? I can find the knowledge I need on it. Besides it is dangerous, if I am hit with cold water..." He choose not to finish that sentence.  
"That's true," Nabiki agreed, "I have no intention of explaining why a two-story robot just appeared on the school grounds. The people of Nerima may be lacking in common sense but they aren't stupid. They _WILL _notice. Ranma's ability is..."  
"It is too late, I have.. already enrolled him," Genma told them.  
Ranma glared at him, "Fine! But if something happens it won't be my fault." He grabbed the school bag Kasumi handed him, "I don't like this."  
Nabiki and Akane walked with him towards Furikan High, the cursed boy balancing on top of a chain-link fence.  
"Do you have to do that?" Akane snapped suddenly.  
Ranma looked at her, "It's training. If you want, I can teach you. You are a member of the anything goes school of martial arts."  
"No, thank you!"  
"Why not? Is because you are afraid that you find youself lacking. Nobody can learn without proper instruction, at least at first. Genma has his flaws but he is a exceptional martial artist. Even I couldn't have become what I am if I wasn't raised by Genma."  
"Quite literally, without Genma you wouldn't be part robot," Nabiki noted.  
"True but it's not necessarily a bad thing, changing into a robot. It has its advantages," he turned to the youngest daughter, "Akane, I don't know why you distrust me so much. You are strong, but you lack control. I saw you in the dojo, smashing bricks is good for strength but it is only a stationary target. If I were you I would search for ways to improve speed. Or go for precision, every object has one weak spot if you can manage to hit that. Human pressure points, which requires the study of human anatomy. One spot to deactivate a group of muscles. And..."

Ranma was cut off as a splash of water hit his face. He started to grow as his skin turned metal. But before he grew to full height he started to shift. Seconds later a watch fell to the ground. The band split apart to become arms and legs and two eyes popped up from the watch. It looked up to the two girls then to the clothing on the street (which were too ripped to be worn at the moment). It appeared to be sighing. Nabiki's eyebrow rose. She lowered her hand, offering a ride to the small robot. Ranma transformed into the watch again and clasped around her wrist.  
"RANMA!!" Nabiki screeched, "This is NOT funny! GET OFF!", the girl attempted to pull the robot off her wrist. The young girl was unsuccessful.  
"Nabiki, we are going to be late!" Akane spoke, who started running. "I'LL DEAL WITH YOU LATER!" Nabiki told the watch as she followed her sister. The watch gave a small beep.

XXXxxxXXX

Ranma looked from his position on Nabiki's wrist as the youngest Tendo sister was attacked and how she demolished the opposition. He started bleeping as he turned on the alarm. Nabiki heard the noises and looked at the watch. Instead of it showing the time, it showed question marks. Soon followed by a series of words.

??-WHAT-IS-GOING-ON-??-WHY-ARE-THEY-FIGHTING-AKANE-??

Nabiki brought the watch to her chin, "Somebody told people that if they wanted to date my sister, she must be defeated in combat," she whispered.

WHAT! the watch read, PEOPLE-BELIEVED-THAT?

Nabiki shrugged, "Akane beats them every time, see," It was true. Akane had beaten the last standing person, when she caught a rose in her hands. She turned to face the boy who had thrown the flower. The boy in question had a bokken in his hand and wore Kendo clothing.  
"That's Kuno Tatewaki, the guy who told them," the middle Tendo daughter told her watch.  
I-SEE The watch's message was. One of the buttons opened and aimed at Kuno's bokken. A red line was fired towards the blade.  
"What did you do?" the Ice Queen hissed in surprise.  
JUST-WATCH The device proclaimed.  
Nabiki looked as the bokken of Kuno suddenly broke, the top half fell on the ground.

Akane made use of the momentary distraction of her opponent and knocked him out. As if nothing happened she walked past him and entered the school building. Nabiki following.

XXXxxxXXX

Nabiki managed to go to one of the toilets before the classes began, "Ranma, you have two choices: one, you let go now or two, I'll turn on the hot water," She told her watch, "Your father will know if you skipped classes, the school has been expecting you after all."  
The watch let go of her wrist and transformed. "What about my clothing? I doubt they'd like it if I walked in naked, at least the teachers and most boys. The girls I wouldn't know," He said. Nabiki held another bag, "Here, I suspected you'd transform sometime today so I packed one of your Gi." The water started flowing and the watch became a human boy.

"Thanks Nabiki." Ranma spoke as he turned his front away from her to get dressed, "I still need to have my timetable. Care to give me directions?" He spoke, giving her a smile. Nabiki gave a small smile back, "I will. This way."

As the two navigated to their destination, Nabiki spoke again, "Ranma, I noticed you often change the way you speak. You seem to shift between formal and informal." Ranma smiled, "So you've noticed, it's because my robot form and I have own personalities. We have tried to make a compromise of sorts. I was trained by Genma, who wasn't known for his speech. After I fell into the spring, the robot dumped its initial knowledge into me. That included his vocabulary and his like of logic, but I still have my own thoughts, which are mostly classified as chaotic."

Nabiki nodded in understanding, before noticing that they were already at their destination, "Here it is" she said, "Ranma, there is one thing you ought to know. At school I am known as 'The Ice Queen', often asking payment and such for favours. So we can't be very close during school."  
"I see," Ranma said. He then took her hand, putting fifty Yen in it, "I took off a friend of the family discount though," he said before entering the office. Nabiki allowed herself a little smile, whoever Ranma was he certainly was a great guy.

"Class, we have a new student," the teacher spoke. Nabiki looked up, frowning. It couldn't be Ranma, he was supposed to go to Akane's class.  
"His name is..." the teacher looked at the door which slid open. The new student took a few steps into the class room.  
"I am Ranma Saotome. I am a martial artist, I travelled around a lot and I currently live with the Tendo family, with whom my father has close connections."  
"LIVING WITH THE TENDO FAMILY, WITH THE LOVELY AKANE?? I FORBID IT!!" Tatewaki Kuno called out.  
Ranma's gaze met Kuno's.  
"Like I said, it is between my father and Mr Tendo. I have no dealings with them outside the fact that I follow my father," Ranma said, no mention was made about the possibility of him being engaged to one of the Tendo daughters. Although that was probably for the best, considering Kuno.

"As I was saying before I got interrupted, I follow my father's wishes. I have trouble with cold water, as my skin is unfortunately intolerant to it. Allowing it to touch my skin will give me something close to the pain of second-degree burns. So don't be surprised if I try to dodge liquids like crazy."  
Nabiki heard whispers around her, "Is such a condition even possible?", "Poor guy." "Second-degree burns by water, a great oxymoron." She herself was surprised that he mentioned the key to his transformation but he did give a (somewhat valid) reason to stay away from cold liquids without the others getting suspicious.

There was only one weak link in the chain, her youngest sister. While she and Kasumi could keep secrets or at least follow the line Ranma gave, Akane was impulsive and could easily blurt out the whole story. Also if the secret of Ranma's father came out, especially the way of changing, people could add two and two together. Then Ranma's BIG secret would come out and then the government would arrive, interested in Ranma's vehicular change and try to get Ranma to fight wars to see his capabilities. The army would then try to recreate Ranma's robot-form, which would spell disaster to the world.  
These and more images flashes before Nabiki's eyes as she calculated the plan's weak spots, which currently lay in three people, her youngest sister, her father and Ranma's father. People would could be trusted with Ranma's secret were, their physician Ono Tofu and probably the school's councillor, if only the latter one due to his doctor-patient-confidentiality.

"...ou know miss Tendo, why don't you sit next to her?" She was taken back to reality as the teacher told Ranma to sit next to her.  
"You are taking a big risk," She hissed at him. He looked at her, "I know," he looked in front of him, staring into nothingness. He sighed, "I know."

"Alright, spill it! Why are you in my class?" Nabiki was not happy. Finally when the classes were over, she had the time for some uninterrupted talk with Ranma. Nabiki caught him and started to walk home.

"I believed you were better in keeping stories consistent, that's why I asked a transfer to your class and since my tests were high enough, the school allowed it." Ranma told the second-born Tendo, "I do not really have to go to school for knowledge but school is essential for other things, although they're less noticeable."  
"Like what?"  
"Social activities, friendship. Things you need to experience, rather reading about it."  
"I see," Nabiki knew it was the truth, "You must be careful."  
Ranma looked at the schoolgates, yet not really seeing it, "So do you. If somebody uncovers the truth, you and the others will be in a great danger. Either from someone like me or the government."  
"Someone like you?"  
"I am not sure, the memories are still fuzzy but I am sure that I am not alone. But unlike me, they will hurt others. When they show themselves people will die."  
"Die!?" Nabiki whispered, hoping it was a joke.  
Ranma showed no signs of joking. His fist clenched.  
"It isn't a joke, unfortunately. However I will protect you and your family, against my own kind if necessary."  
"Even against your friends?"  
"If they were my friends. They're nothing more then traitors to the true will of the Decepticons."  
"You're caught between a rock and a hard place," Nabiki said, "They probably think you're a traitor and these other Autobots, won't listen because you are an enemy to them."  
"My hope is that Optimus Prime, the leader of the Autobots, will allow me to speak with him."  
"Will he?"  
"He is more of the talk first, fight later types. His teammates are less 'inclined' to talk things over."  
"What do you think about the engagement?" Nabiki asked as they walked back.  
"If I was somebody else or if I had a different curse I'd go for it but as things currently stand, it would be best that I keep my distance."  
Nabiki stopped, "Why?"  
"Being around me will only bring you in harm's way. Human life is just too precious to me. Your life is too precious to me."  
"Oh my, is that a declaration of love?" Nabiki asked, a small feral grin on her face.  
Ranma returned the smile, "It might be, although I would do the same for your family."  
"Nabiki!!" Akane yelled, "let's go home."  
"Sure!" Ranma spoke up when the two joined her.

Ranma suddenly jumped away an instant later. He landed in a combat stance as the space he previously stood was demolished.  
"Was that really necessary, Kuno-san?"  
"You fiend, you spoke that you did not know Akane Tendo."  
"I did not say I did not know her. I said my relationship with her..."  
Talking errupted around them.  
"You have a boyfriend, Akane?"  
"Why didn't you tell us?"  
"So how did that happen?"  
"Nabiki can tell us."  
"SILENCE!!" Ranma's voice rang out, "If you'd just let me FINISH!! My relationship with Akane, as I explained to MY class, is purely because of my father's friendship with Soun Tendo, the father of Akane, Nabiki and Kasumi. I follow my father's footsteps, which have led me here, to Nerima. Other then that we both are the heirs of the same martial arts style there is no relation between the two of us."  
"Yes, you did say something like that," Kuno muttered, "But it is UNFORGIVEABLE that you live in the same house as Akane Tendo!! Have at thee!!"

After that proclamation Kuno attacked, within seconds he had unleashed several lightning-fast strikes.  
Nabiki's eyes widened in horror. That speed had decimated top-rank fighters, there was no way Ranma could have...  
"That's a nice trick you have got there. If my dad didn't had practice speed-techniques with bees I would have been in trouble, I probably wouldn't be able to see it," Ranma was standing five meters behind his prior position. "It appears I have little options left. As heir of the Saotome school of anything goes martial arts, I ACCEPT YOUR CHALLENGE!!"

Ranma shifted his stance and attacked...

* * *

Okay, finally updated. Too many problems in real life to really get my imagination rolling and some minor problems in the writing itself, mostly continuity problems.

Changing Ranma's curse causes a few problems, Kuno's storyline, Shampoo (The Amazons in general) and Ryouga all have been intertwined with the female curse.  
Changing the relationship to a non-combatant draws even more problems.

* * *

Now I need the help of you readers. When should first contact take place and with with fraction? The Transformers movie is revolving around America, because of the glasses. However a signal in Japan could draw attention there.  
I am torn between Blackout and Bumblebee, who's own missions have first priority. The other Decepticons are possible but only two really have the ability to travel to Japan without too much hassle and in a reasonable timeframe, Blackout and Starscream. I feel that the landvehicles, especially considering their kind would not make it to China and Japan in that time.


End file.
